Emmanuel
'''Emmanuel '''is the twelth episode of the Eighth Season. Plot Donald and Douglas are scottish twin engines. They arrived on Sodor many years ago. Sir Topham Hatt had only expected one engine, and was surprised when he received two. He originally intended on sending one back, but after a deputation he decided to put them on Branch Line work around the island. Donald and Douglas mostly work on Duck and Oliver’s Branch Line, the Little Western, however you can often find them on Edward’s branch line or the Main Line as well. One rainy spring morning, Donald and Douglas were at Tidmouth. They had been shunting and were just taking on water. Donald was having his drink first. The twins were enjoying themselves. Just then, they heard an unfamiliar honking noise. “What’s dat, Dougie?” Asked Donald. “Ah denknuw Donald.” Replied Douglas. Suddenly, a big, blue bus rolled into the station parking lot. “Whoez dat Dougie?” Asked Donald. “Ah dennaknuw.” Replied Douglas. Donald’s tender was full, so he rolled over to the bus while Douglas had his drink. “Hullo, I’m Donal’, who might ye be?” “What’s it to you?” Asked the bus. Donald noticed the bus had a strong french accent. “Ye wouldn’ta be from France would ye nao?” He asked. “You wouldn’ta be from Scotland would you know?” Asked the bus rudely. “Ochaye!” Replied Donald. “Look,” Said the bus, “I’m in no mood for such petite talk.” “Ya deena need ta be rood!” Huffed Donald. And he rolled back next to Douglas. Douglas had seen everything and laughed. “Haha! Dat boos got ta best welcomin’ commoonity a’ve evar seen!” “Shaddap Dougie!” Snapped Donald, “Ye weedn’ta be laughin’ if it’was ye would ye nao?” Douglas just laughed, and the twins got back to shunting. Meanwhile, the bus, who’s name was Emmanuel, was cross. “Those stewpit steamers.” He complained. “I cannot believe I’ll be working on an island infested with them! That one from tha station, he and his friend look like they’ll be fun...” He said. Emmanuel was going to make a plan. Later that morning, Douglas was getting ready to take empty trucks to the Small Railway to fill them with ballast, then bring them back to the big station. Donald was in the yard. “Driver says dat boos will be workin’ aloongside ta branch line. Be careful if ye see ‘im.” He warned. “Pah. Tat boos is nothin’ moare tan a muckle nuisance when all said and done!” Huffed Douglas. And he rolled away. Douglas had to stop at the crossing near Tidmouth Hault. Bertie was there. “Hullo Bertie!” Greeted Douglas. “Allo Douglas, what are you doing this fine morning?” Replied Bertie. Douglas laughed, “It’s not too fien, between ta weather and tat new boos.” Explained Douglas. “You mean Emmanuel, the French bus?” Asked Bertie. “Aye. He was reelly rood ta Donal’.” Explained Douglas. “Ahh don’t worry too much over him. He should come around...eventually.” Said Bertie as he rolled away. Douglas arrived at the Small Railway. He shunted his trucks under the chute as the Blister twins shunted the ballast wagons up on top. The bottoms of the wagons were opened, and ballast rained down into Douglas’ trucks. Soon, Douglas was ready to set off again. Meanwhile, Emmanuel was faking ill. He sat, straight across the road right by a crossing refusing to move. His driver looked him all over, but he could find nothing wrong! “I don’t feel well!” Complained Emmanuel. Just then, Willie and his tractor, Andy, arrived. They were pulling a cartload of hay. But Emmanuel, was stretched right over the road, and the cart of hay was still over the tracks. Willie didn’t realize this, nor did Andy! Just then, a whistle sounded! Emmanuel grinned, maniacally. Just then, Douglas rounded a bend. He tried to stop, but the heavy ballast trucks pushed him on! “ON ON! FASTER FASTER!” They cried. Douglas shut his eyes! *(--CRASH--)* Surprisingly, no one was hurt. Excluding Douglas, Emmanuel and Andy. The force of the crash had thrown Andy straight into Emmanuel. It was lucky no one had been on Emmanuel at the time. The cartload of hay was in pieces, Douglas’ front was badly damaged, Emmanuel had several windows shattered, and poor Andy was crushed between Emmanuel and Douglas. While Douglas and Emmanuel were lucky enough to go to the works, poor Andy was damaged beyond repair. Rather than keeping him in pieces, Willie decided it best to send him off to the Sodor Ironworks at Ffarquhar. A week or so later, Douglas returned to service. He hadn’t known about Andy though, and received the news from Duck when he got to Arlesburgh. Douglas sighed. “He was a great traker for hees tiem.” He said. “That he was.” Agreed Duck. “Wut ‘appened tew Emmanuel?” Asked Douglas. Duck laughed, “He admitted to having faked his break down, and Sir Topham Hatt is making sure he doesn’t return to service for a while. Not until he’s learned a lesson at least.” He explained. Later, Douglas was in the yards at the big station. He met Donald. “Niec ta see yew Dougie. ‘Ave ye heard aboot Emmanuel? Sir Toopham Hatt’s maikin sure he doosn’t re-enter service anytime soon!” Donald said. “Aye, Dook told me. Let ma gess, Sir Topham Hatt is friends with tha boos companies owner?” Douglas asked. “Aye!” Chuckled Donald. The twins both were happy to be back together again, and they got back to shunting immediately. But as happy as they were to be back together, they still felt bad for Andy, but knew it was for the best. Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bertie *Emmanuel *Andy *Blister I and Blister II (do not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford Yards *Arlesburgh West *Arlesburgh West Sheds *Tidmouth Hault (mentioned) *Sodor Ironworks (mentioned) *Ffarquhar (mentioned) Category:Season 8 Category:THETHOMAS4's Episodes Category:Future Releases